Unsuspecting
by shana122000
Summary: Hermione doesn't see this coming. This is A SSxHG.
1. Surprise

Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter. I just borrow them every once in a while.

**A/N: **This is my first story on here. I would like to know what you guys think about it. Please no flames. I just like nice critics. I have low self esteem. If you guys like it I'll keep going. I know its kind of short but It gets better.

Hermione sat outside Snape's office for a few minutes debating with herself if she should go in or not. She didn't want to admit that she, the wise Miss Granger, actually needed help with something. She could just hear the Professors snide remarks running through her head.

She pushed them aside and finally knocked on the door. She heard shuffling on the inside and then a reply.

"Enter!"

She gulped and then opened the door walking in and closing it behind her. He watched her with his pitch black eyes and then motioned to a empty chair for her to sit. She sat down looking at the floor being nervous while he finished grading his 3rd year papers. After he was finished he shoved them in his desk turning his attention back to her.

"I was waiting for you to gather up your courage to come in here Miss Granger. I though you would be standing out there all night."

She looked up into his eyes to snap at him but she got lost in his dark orbs and then she knew it was too late. He already entered her mind and found out why she was there.

Snape broke the connection and snarled.

"So you're here for help? What makes you think I would help a _little_ know-it-all Gryffindor!" he spat. "It is after all your fault for not paying attention in class and instead talking to Potter and Weasley."

She held back her anger until Snape's last comment. She then started to yell back. "Well I wouldn't be here if your classes weren't so boring. And as for me talking to Harry and Ron they needed help and were to afraid to ask you. Ugg I don't even know why I came here in the first place. I knew you weren't going to help me. And for your information I'm not little! I'm seventeen, which when I last checked made me a legal adult in the wizarding world!"

As she sat ranting and raving she didn't realize Snape move from his spot behind his desk and get closer to her. He was so close in fact she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes waiting for a verbal blow or at least some points from her Professor. But what she got surprised her even more.


	2. Responsible

**Disclaimer: **In chapter one.

**A/N: **It really confused me on how to put up another chapter lol. If any one could walk me through this I would appreciate it.

Responsible

Severus stood wanting to hear no more. He moved over to the young Gryffindor and leaned in close getting ready to give her a detention until he heard her last words. She was right. She was an adult now. He watched her lips move spitting out comment after comment with no fear. He didn't even know what he was doing when he leaned in and took his chance kissing the young bushy haired girl hoping he would get her to shut up.

As he placed his lips on her he felt her tense up. He grinned evilly knowing he'd done the trick and then he licked her lips wanting more. She gasped as he did. He took that second and darted his tongue into her mouth being shocked himself when her tongue was met with his in the same passion.

He then lost all control. He moved his left hand fisting it in her bushy hair making the kiss more forceful. He broke the kiss letting her get some air and started his path down to her neck. He could hear her breathing hard which just sent him more over the edge. He reached her neck and started nibbling on it.

Hermione wrapped her hands in his soft silky hair being lost in the moment. She let out a moan and brought his lips back up to meet hers.

Sevreus untangled his hand from her hair and then picked her up placing her on a table. He moved in-between her legs. While he kept her mouth occupied he started to run his hands up and down her thighs grazing her skin gently with his nails. He felt her shiver at his touch which just mad him need her more.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as Snape started running his hands up and down her legs. She then started undoing his shirt happy that he wasn't wearing the one with all those damn buttons. She got it undone and watched him shrug it off. She felt Snape tense up as she let her hands explore down his chest and over his abs. She started to kiss his neck and then fumble around with his belt.

Severus grabbed her hands as they reached his belt. He realized what they were doing and he had to be the responsible adult and stop it. He pulled away from Hermione hearing her let out a moan. He put on his shirt and then turned back into his old self.

"I think it's time for you to go now Miss Granger." He looked into her eyes as if to say _don't make this harder._ Hermione blinked still being a little stunned. She took the hint and hopped off the table straightening out her clothes. She was then out the door in a flash but before she left she said on last thing over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Professor."


End file.
